


Dourado como meu sexo

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Series: Natal 2016 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Neville, Insane Neville, Masturbation, Neville have flowers, Neville have some crush in Dudley, Neville is a flower, Neville is not wizzard anymore, Occ Neville, Other, Sexy with plants, Something like torture, but not like that, kind of
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: Neville vai visitar um velho amigo em seu solar, contudo as coisas saem um pouco do controle, embora para o jovem bruxo não haja qualquer problema com isso.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tecachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tecachan/gifts).



> Esse é um presente de natal para a linda e a gostosa da Teca, não sei se era o que ela queria quando me pediu esse casal - embora aqui eles não podem ser considerado exatamente isso - então eu espero sinceramente que goste! Foi de coração.

Mexeu sua varinha de maneira lenta e desinteressada, fazendo as cortinas se abrir revelando a luz do sol da tarde, enchendo a sala de diversos tons de verdes diferentes. Estendeu a mão tocando a pétala de uma flor que tinha chego mais perto, seu sorriso era carinhoso e suave enquanto acariciava como uma amante. Sentiu um cheiro suave exalar da pequena flor branca, normalmente isso seria o suficiente para matar um bruxo adulto, mas já tinha passado dessa fase há muito tempo. Tanto tempo que não pensava como sendo um bruxo. Não. Ele era algo diferente e tendia a pensar como sendo melhor, embora tivesse aprendido que esse termo era no mínino arrogante. Isso ele não era.

Caminho pelo cômodo recebendo em si os raios solares, fazendo sua pele estremecer em felicidade, havia poucas ocasiões onde podia sentir os raios solares incidir diretamente sobre o seu torço nu. Era sempre muito chuvoso, nublado ou frio na Inglaterra ou no Castelo, deixando-o sempre irritadiço ou mais fraco do que realmente era. Mas ali era diferente, estava em um país dos trópicos, onde sempre havia sol e chuva em abundancia. Fazendo inclusive que algumas folhas se abrissem sobre sua pele transparente, enrolando sobre seus ossos dando-lhe uma aparência mais arbórea. Parou no meio da sala, onde uma clarabóia aberta deixava ar fresco entrar inundando seu nariz com mais diversos odores da natureza.

Sorriu se sentindo livre, sendo verdadeiramente quem era pela primeira vez em quase um ano quase dois. Virou o seu rosto percebendo que suas plantas, algumas criadas e outras consideradas perigosas demais na maior parte do Mundo Bruxo, se aproximar de si querendo o seu toque, desejando a sua atenção. Ele sorriu carinhosamente, mas as ignorou, sabia que se deixassem elas o englobaria em um abraço coletivo e iria ficar horas em êxtase antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa. Pensar inclusive. Estava ali para uma missão e já tinha compartilhado memórias o suficiente de si com suas plantas para o bem dos outros. Não que ele se importasse com isso, não mais.

Chegou até o final do cômodo, onde havia uma cadeira, a mesma que sua avó costumava sentar para lhe dar as lições de vida. Onde contava os feitos de seu pai durante a guerra, como havia sido um verdadeiro Gryffindor e como os Slytherin covardes haviam deixado-o dementes. Passara a infância inteira querendo ser como ele, viver para merecer não só a varinha dele como também o amor de sua família, até que conheceu Harry e tudo começou a mudar.

Apontou a varinha e fez um movimento puxando, fazendo com que a cadeira deslizasse sobre o cômodo em qualquer barulho, revelando uma criatura sentada. Por um segundo o cheiro imundície atingiu o seu nariz, deixando bem claro que ele não tomava banho há algum tempo, torceu o nariz em um ato involuntário. Mexeu a varinha novamente fazendo um jarro de água atingir o rosto do homem, por alguns segundos não ocorrera nada, mas logo ele começou a tossir e abrir os olhos. Ele sorriu de novo.

\- Bom dia.

Os olhos do adolescente pareceram desnorteados até se focarem nele, observou com atenção quando as feições dele mudaram de confusão para nojo e então para pavor. Ele havia aprendido a gostar dessa parte, embora algo dentro dele não queria ser considerado pavoroso, mas sim belo e imponente, mesmo que poucos conseguissem entender sua beleza. Suspirou enquanto deixava uma trepadeira enrolar-se em seu dedo.

\- Não nos vemos há dois meses e é assim que me recebe? Achei que teríamos uma relação melhor a essa altura.

\- Você é uma aberração! Todos vocês.

Balançou a cabeça de maneira cansada, já tinha passado por isso antes com ele, mas aparentemente ele não conseguia entender. Chegou mais perto dele, vendo-o tentar se encolher na cadeira a cada movimento seu, agachou para conseguir observá-lo de perto, de olhá-lo no olho.

\- O que conversamos sobre essa palavra?

Ele não respondeu, estendeu sua mão tocando no rosto dele, as pontas dos dedos tremendo quando tocou a face de carne dele. Era nojento. Mas ainda sim tão deliciosamente destrutível. Chegou mais perto, lambendo o rosto dele até quase a orelha, onde mordeu com força o suficiente para ouvi-lo gritar e um pouco de sangue cair em sua boca.

\- O que conversamos sobre essa palavra, Dudley?

Sua voz soou baixa aos ouvidos dele, enquanto cuspia o sangue no chão, dando para algumas das suas plantas beberem. Sabia que isso iria deixá-las ainda mais excitada, não se importava, na verdade era exatamente isso o que queria.

\- Que não devo usar essa palavra.

\- Muito bem, então por que ainda usa?

Suas mãos passaram pelos cabelos dele, puxando-os para trás, se lembrando de quando fez a mesma coisa com Bellatrix e de como fora delicioso ouvi-la gemer quando suas plantas começaram a copular com ela. Sempre ficava ereto quando se lembrava disso. Será que ele teria o mesmo prazer se fizesse com o menino o adolescente a sua frente? Soltou-o enquanto levantava e caminhava para ganhar distância, alguns dos seus companheiros lhe chamavam de tolo por não usar Magia das Trevas, dizendo inclusive que era potencial desperdiçado.

E mesmo que não quisesse ser como seu pai, ainda sentia uma necessidade quase infantil de não macular a memórias deles e por isso não suava nenhuma Magia das Trevas e matava quase imediatamente quando alguém suava Crucio perto de si. Essa magia deixava suas folhas irritadas e seu intestino revoltado. Isso não significava que não podia torturar alguém quando queria, havia feitiços da luz o suficiente ou nunca teria chego até onde estava. Quase ao nível da perfeição.

Voltou seus olhos para o adolescente, poderia matá-lo se quisesse, Harry tinha lhe dado a permissão, sendo o único da família dele que ainda estava vivo. Mas a verdade era que tinha se afeiçoado ao humano, mesmo que ele seja feito de carne e osso. Por isso estava sinceramente em dúvida, talvez por hoje deixava-o vivo e pensasse em matá-lo depois.

Usando sua varinha fez sua calça desaparece por completo, ficando totalmente nu, a repulsa nos olhos do adolescente lhe deixava mal e ao mesmo tempo... Ao mesmo tempo consegui perceber que havia alguma coisa ali, quase como se fosse um desejo, algo ainda mais oculto. Ele sorriu. Estava começando a vencê-lo e a convencê-lo do que tinha a oferecer. Quem sabe não o fazia pedir por isso? Era uma questão a se pensar.

\- Está pronto, meu Dudley?

Viu ficar mesmerizado quando começava a caminhar, sabia que a essa altura até mesmo suas flores estavam abertas, tornando o seu corpo em uma verdadeira imagem da primavera. A que mais gostava era uma dourada que ficava exatamente em seu sexo, não havia sido de propósito. Ela simplesmente havia aparecido ali e quando ficava ereto ela simplesmente aparecia em todo o seu resplendor.

Sentou no colo dele, enquanto algumas plantas começaram a apertar os pulsos e os tornozelos, algumas apertando o seu pescoço fazendo-o arfar quando o ar começou a rarefez em seus pulmões. Sua mão começou a alisar a pele dele, pinicando de maneira pontual fazendo mais sangue verter para o chão dando de comer aos seus pequenos beber. Sentiu a ereção dele empurrando sua parte traseira. Ele riu.

\- Quem é a aberração agora?

Viu o ódio no rosto dele, sentindo uma tristeza profunda nisso, não que lhe impedisse que fizesse mais de suas plantas começarem a tomar o corpo dele. A primeira enrolou o estomago - Visgo do Fogo – chiando conforme o queimava, a segunda fora para a bochecha dele – Trepadeira de Roswell – deixando-a verde com pontos roxos. Ele deveria estar sentindo uma dor incontrolável no lugar, sangue começou a escorrer fazendo suas plantas sanguinárias querer subir. Estendeu a mão fazendo-as parar, afinal não queria matá-lo ainda.

Segurou o sexo dele, começando a masturbá-lo de forma vigorosa, gemidos começaram a soar dos lábios dele. Não era de dor. Ele não demonstrava dor. Mas prazer era algo que não conseguia controlar, era algo que sempre ele deixava escapar. Sorriu para o outro, enquanto uma planta – Alegricia – chegava ao sexo dele se alimentando do gozo que começou a sair dali. Pode ouvir a alegria da planta com uma tremedeira suave.

Seu próprio sexo estava doendo, mas não conseguia nem mesmo pensar em colocá-lo dentro do outro, assim Alegricia também o envolveu quanto apontava sua varinha para a perna dele, encostando a ponta ali. O grito súbito dele ecoou em seus ouvidos, quando praser e dor lhe consumiram em um furacão. Começou a arfar no mesmo momento em que a perna dele caiu no chão sem vida.

Sem que tivesse tempo para impedir, suas plantas envolveram a perna dele começando a digeri-la. Balançou a cabeça de maneira negativa, fazia tanto tempo assim que não lhes dava de comer? Suspirou de maneira suave enquanto voltasse para o adolescente que estava com seus olhos revirados. Não sabia exatamente o que causou o colapso, mas isso realmente pouco importava.

Ergueu-se caminhando para longe dele onde sentia suas plantas em frenesi, subindo por sua perna sabia que deveria pará-la, mas não conseguia fazer isso. Estava com saudades do toque dela. Viu o sangue pingando de maneira rítmica no chão, enquanto as vinhas subiam pela perna dele, quando elas chegaram a seu sexo e em sua entrada teve uma idéia.

Até aquele momento só havia modificado a si mesmo e aquela poderia ser a chance de tentar com outro ser de carne, apontou sua varinha na mesma hora que fora invadido soltando um gemido de prazer. Não precisava olhar para perceber suas flores brilhando e iluminando. Sorrindo, moveu a varinha em movimento complexo e amplo, fazendo as plantas próximas da cocha dele saírem de perto.

\- Florebit in carne.

Viu as pernas de o menino ter espasmo conforme sua magia atuava e pouco antes de ceder ao prazer que estava sentindo, percebeu um pequeno broto surgir ali. Sorriu de maneira vitoriosa, iria conseguir criar um irmão. Ou quem sabe um amante perfeito.


End file.
